In The Rain
by Kaoru-chan1
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi fought and Yuki went to New York. Will they be together again? YXS, please read and review!


^O^ Hello!!! This is my first Gravitation fic, btw, I have bad grammar. Sorry for mistakes. 

Gravitation's not mine. It's Murakami Maki's.

Please read this & Please review.

Enjoy.

----------------------------------------

~In The Rain~

----------------------------------------

* dres...dres...*

It was raining......

A 19 year old teenage boy was running across the empty small street

He was crying...

He had a pretty big fight with his lover,

again

He kept running, while crying

"Yuki no baka..."

***

*Brak!*

The writer slammed the table. "Shit..." he murmured while he deleted all his 15 pages writing. He couldn't even think any good idea for his new novel and, that day was 5 days before the deadline. And then again, he was more troubled with his fought with Shuichi, although he regretted it.

~Flashback~

"Yuuuukiii!!! Tadaima!", Shuichi's usual genki voice was heard by him.

_"He's home." Yuki thought with a sigh._

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!!!! What are you doin'?" Shuichi came in to Yuki's workroom.

"Working, don't you see?" he answered without leaving his eyes on his laptop.

"Aa...hey, I bought some food for dinner. Let's eat now!" Shuichi said.

"No. Deadline's in few days." Yuki answered.

"... but you've always worked till late. Take a break at least once, will you?" Shuichi frowned.

"G'away." Yuki said.

"No." Shuichi answered, "I'll stay here." He continued as he sat on the chair.

"Get out, you hear me." Yuki started to increase his voice's volume.

"No."

Finally Yuki turned his face to stare at the violet eyes sharply.

"Get--Out . Before I do it myself." Yuki nearly lost his temper.

"Yadda."

Now, Yuki's really angry.

"GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE AN ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!?"

Shuichi frozed. He tried not to cry.

".........That's it, Yuki. Now, answer me. Honestly, after all this time, do you... do you ever love me?" Shuichi asked with a hurt looking smile.

"......." Yuki kept in silence.

Shuichi nodded, "It's enough for the answer, Yuki. " He said as he walked closer to the taller man.

*PLAK*

"I HATE YOU!" Shuichi wailed after slapping the handsome writer.

Yuki didn't say anything till the boy dissapeared from his sight.

"Shuichi..." He tried not to let his tears escaped from his eyes.

But, a single tear escaped and rolling down his cheek.

He wiped it quickly, and went back to his working.

_'Sorry, Shuichi.'_

~End of Flashback~

He rubbed his face, frustated. It wasn't because the deadline. He worried Shuichi. He wondered where Shuichi went.

*dres.......dres.......*

He blinked. He didn't realize the rain.

"Oh God....it's raining. Should I go, look for him or continue this stupid novel...." Yuki mumbled.

"..."

* gret~~~~~*

Yuki got up from his seat, took his jacket and ran outside.

***

* tap tap tap....*

Shuichi walked along the street. Face turned down, still crying.

_I HATE YOU!_

He remembered his words he said to Yuki. He didn't mean it. Even he want to hate Yuki Eiri, he can't.

"You shit, Yuki. Why can't I hate you? How...how can I love a jerk like you so much?" Shuichi whispered.

*dres............dres..................*

***

Yuki ran in the rain, clothes all wet.

He looked at every streets.

But Shuichi was nowhere to find.

"Hosh...hosh..." he gasped.

He lifted his face, staring at the grey coloured sky...

"Shuichi... where are you?"

Silent

*dres......dres.....*

"!"

Yuki felt something weird... he turned right and ran along the long street then started to feel something near the small street on the right side of the big street.

And then he walked there...

He stopped.

He saw something familiar at the end of the small street.

And he realized,

"SHUICHI!"

***

"What should I do?" Shuichi whispered.

He lifted up his face to face the sky,

Soft smile appeared on his beatiful lips.

"Yuki..." he smiled, "Damn you for made me fell for you so much."

Shuichi was about to walk again when he heard a very familiar voice.

"SHUICHI!"

_"That voice... no, it can't be him."_

It's Yuki. He knew that voice, he turned his body to face Yuki.

"Yuki..." Shuichi said.

Yuki was just staring at the pink hair.

Shuichi turned back and ran away.

Yuki followed him, "Shuichi!"

Shuichi kept running.

"Shuichi!"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME! DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE!?"

Yuki didn't reply, but increased his speed.

He caught up with Shuichi and stopped him.

Yuki grabbed both of his hands.

"Hanase!" Shuichi tried to freed himself from Yuki, but Yuki didn't let him.

At last Shuichi stopped and stared at the writer's eyes.

"What now? I'm leaving!" he shouted.

*dres......dres....*

The rain almost became a storm.

Yuki didn't say anything and freed Shuichi's hand.

"Stay." Yuki said.

"No." Shuichi answered.

"Why?" Yuki asked, glared sharply at the violet eyes.

"..."

"Why?" Yuki asked the same question.

"..."

"Answer me," Yuki said calmly.

"You asked me WHY!? It's because of YOU! You never know how much it hurts to love someone that doesn't love you back! I can't live you any longer! You'll just hurt me over and over!" Shuichi shouted and ran away.

*dres..................dres...........*

***

A week next...

"Eiri, are you sure?" Mika asked with surprise.

"Yeah, it's my decision." Yuki answered.

"But Eiri! You-"

"I don't care." Yuki snapped.

"Did you tell Shuichi?" Mika asked.

Yuki's cold expressiooon turned a little sad as he shook his head, "Even I told him, I'm sure he'll never care. He hates me."

"But, why? Eiri, tell me!" his sister asked curiously.

"It's none of your business." Yuki walked away.

"Eiri, you-"

_"Attention please, the plane to New York will be take off. Passengers please get into the plane, Thank You. Once again, the plane....."_

"It's time. I'm leaving." Yuki said after heard the announcement, then walked away.

But suddenly he stopped, walked towards Mika, and gave her a letter.

"Give this to Shuichi, Sis." he said, then went away.

***

"What's wrong, Shu?" Hiro asked his bestfriend.

"Huh? Nandemonai." Shuichi answered.

"Hey, don't tell me you missed him." Hiro smirked.

"No, not at all." Shuichi said.

"You lied." Hiro mumbled.

"What?" Shuichi asked

"Huh? Nothing." Hiro smiled sweetly.

"Lied. You said something." Shuichi replied.

"No." Hiro said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

".............'kay, I give up. I said 'you lied'. I knew you missed him, Yuki, I mean." Hiro said.

"..." Shuichi stared at the sky with a sad expression.

"I'm right." Hiro tapped his bestfriend's shoulder.

"... Ne, Hiro. If you were me, do you think you could hate him?" Shuichi asked.

"Hm? D'you mean Yuki?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Uh... what must I say... maybe yes, maybe no. It depends on how much you love him." Hiro said.

"..."

~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi took his apartment key from his pocket, inserted it into the keyhole and opened the door.

"Phew..." Shuichi threw himself onto the sofa.

_"I'm so tired..." he thought, almost asleep._

_~ Ting tong ~_

"Huh?" he awoke. "Geez... who came this late?" he mumbled as he walked to the door.

~ting tong!~

"Hai, chotto matte." he ran to the door.

He opened the door, he saw Mika.

"Ah...Mika-san, how do you know my apartment's here?" Shuichi asked.

"Hiro. By the way, can I come in?" Mika smiled.

"Oh...gomen, yes, of course you can. Please make yourself at home." Shuichi said.

Mika walked in, and looked around the small room.

"It's small, huh?" Shuichi said.

"Yeah, Eiri's was bigger."

"..." he stood quietly for a second, but then said, "O'course. I just looked for the cheap one."

"...Talking bout Eiri, I want to tell you something about him." Mika said as she sat down on the sofa.

Shuichi sat down too, "Tell me what?"

"But please stay calm." Mika said.

"...alright." Shuichi nodded.

"Did you know that Eiri... leave Japan?" Mika asked.

Shuichi's eyes open wide, "What!? I...I didn't know!"

"Calm down, Shuichi." Mika said.

"But why? Where to?"

"He went to New York. I didn't know why, sorry. I asked him, but he didn't answer." Mika apologized.

"But...but why he didn't tell me?' Shuichi asked.

"......Shuichi, do you love him? Or do you hate him?"

Shuichi was surprised with the sudden question. "W-what? Why do you ask?"

"Just answer." Mika said.

"I......I....I hate him...." 

Mika lifted her head with surprise, stared deeply into the violet eyes, then Shuichi continued his sentence, " But... even I want to hate him so much, I can't. My love to him is bigger than my hate. I regretted it. Why can't I hate him? He didn't love me... it hurts so much..." Tears falling from his eyes.

Mika smiled softly then she stood up.

She walked closer to Shuichi, and sat beside him.

"Do you know why Eiri didn't tell you?" Mika asked.

Shuichi lifted his face to looked at Mika, "Do you know?" Mika asked again.

Shuichi turned down his head , eyes staring blankly to the floor, then he shook his head.

"...He said, even he told you, he was sure that you'll never care because you hate him." Mika told Shuichi.

Shuichi lifted his head with surprise, then he asked Mika, "He said it?"

Mika nodded.

"No... I didn't mean it, when I said that I hate him..." Shuichi said.

"..." Mika smiled, "By the way, Shuichi. Eiri asked me to give this letter to you." Mika gave Shuichi the letter, then she stood up.

"Well, it's late. I must go." Mika said as she walked to the door, and she left Shuichi's apartment.

_"A letter?"_ Shuichi thought as he opened the envelope, then too the paper that's in it, the he read it,

_**"Dearest Shuichi,**_

_**I'm sorry for everything. **_

_**It's up to you if you want to throw this letter away or break it into pieces. **_

_**But, I just want to tell you something. **_

_**Something I've always wanted to tell you. **_

_**Maybe it's too late if I tell you now because you hate me. **_

_**But I just want you to know. **_

_**Shuichi, I love you. **_

_**I loved you all the time. **_

_**I loved the way you smiled, laughed, and the way you talk. **_

_**You are truly a troublesome boy. **_

_**But I didn't know why I could love you. **_

_**But then again, I didn't treat you as you deserve. **_

_**You deserve someone better than me. **_

_**So, I left. **_

_**I'm sorry and goodbye.**_

_**-Yuki "**_

The letter fell from Shuichi's hands.

"Yuki..." Shuichi covered his mouth. He was so surprised, but yet very happy too. Tears started to fell from his eyes.

"Thank you, Yuki..." he smiled as he wiped the tears.

***

Next day...

"Mika-san!!!" Shuichi shouted when Mika came.

"Ah, Shuichi. Ohayou." Mika greeted.

"Ohayou. Ne, Mika-san! I wanna ask you something." Shuichi said.

"Huh? What is it? Just say it."

"Do you know Yuki's phone number in New York?" Shuichi asked.

"Ee? Sorry, but I don't know." Mika answered.

"!? But you're his sister, how come you don't know?" 

Mika sighed. "Yes, I'm his sister. But he didn't give any letter or call to me." 

"...." Shuichi looked sad, then back to his genki looking face, "Okay, it's okay. So... I must leave. Sorry if I disturb you." Shuichi bowed.

"Hiro! Fujisaki!" Shuichi shouted after he found his friends in the canteen.

"Ohayou, Shindou-san." Fujisaki greeted.

"Yo, Shu." Hiro smiled.

"Ohayou." Shuichi continued, "Do you know where's Seguchi-san? I've came to his office, but no one's there." Shuichi asked.

"Eh? I don't know." Hiro answered.

"Hasn't arrived, I guess." Fujisaki said.

"Ohh..." Shuichi sighed.

"Nee......what's wrong here, no da?" Ryuichi appeared suddenly.

"Sakuma-san!" Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki said in the same time.

"Hai, Ryu-chan de~~~su!!! Ohayou minna!!!" Ryuichi shouted and waved to everyone in the canteen.

Everyone sweatdropped but replied the wave, at the same time Shuichi tried to get out of there.

And he succeed.

_"Phew, at last I can get out of there..."_ he thought.

He walked along the empty corridor, thinking.

_"Will he come back? But when?"_ he thought.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

**Two years next..................**

"Yeah!" Hiro sighed happily. "This is the last concert of our tour!"

"Aa, at last we can rest." Fujisaki said.

"...........I'm so~~~o tired." Shuichi said.

"Yeah, let's call it a day." Hiro said.

"Let's go to our room?" Fujisaki offered.

"Yeah. Who kept the key?" Shuichi asked.

"Me." Hiro answered as he lifted up the key in his hand.

" 'kay, let's go."

They went to their room and take a rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~

2 days next.......

"Did you see Shuichi?" Mika asked her husband.

"No, not yet, We can't find them so easily, you know." Tohma said.

"Yes, since there are a lot of people here." Mika looked around the big airport, eyes searching for BAD LUCK.

"Sa," Tohma stood up from the chair.

"?" Mika din't understand.

"Here they are." Tohma smiled and waved.

Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki ran towards Tohma.

"Konnichiwa, Seguchi-san!" The three bowed.

"Konnichiwa." Tohma smiled.

"How was the our?" Mika asked.

"So exhausting. But we enjoyed it." the lead singer answered.

"Good." Tohma said.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired. Let's take a break today, if you want?" Tohma offered.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Seguchi-san!" they bowed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shuichi opened his apartment's door. Then he came in. He had gone for more than a year for BAD LUCK's Tour. He had missed this place so much. This city, area, and the people. But the one he missed most was Yuki.

Shuichi threw himself onto his bed. It was a good idea to ask his sister to take care of his apartment while he's out. His apartment was cleaner than the time he left.

He tried to sleep. He closed his eyes. He was tired. But he wasn't sleepy at all.

*tik....tik....*

He looked up to the window, _"It's gonna rain."_ he thought.

Shuichi sighed, then whispered, "Yuki... what are you doing right now?"

_"It's already 2 years since he left, moreover he didn't give any call or letter to me." _Shuichi thought sadly as he felt his eyes was watery.

"Yuki...come back, please." he begged.

He burried his face in the pillow, then he fell asleep.

1/2 hour next...

*dres.............dres............*

"Uh?" Shuichi mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"It's raining." he whispered.

Shuichi took his jacket and went outside.

---------------------

Shuichi walked in the rain as he recalled the past, when he and Yuki fought. He ran away and Yuki followed him. Yuki found him here, on this small street. Yuki stopped him, but then he ran away after Yuki let him go.

Shuichi walked again, out of the small street, to the big street. It was a street near the park when he and Yuki first met. Shuichi walked to the park and stood at the same place when the wind blew his paper. Then a man, who supposed to be Yuki, took it and teased his lyrics. Shuichi smiled softly when he remembered it.

*drees...........dres...........*

Shuichi looked to theo ther direction. Stared at the sky...

*tap...tap*

Shuichi heard some 'tap' sounds. He turned his head to looked at a very familiar figure.

A tall blonde man was stood not far in front of him, he was staring at the sky. Shuichi's heart beating fast when he looked at him. 

"Yuki...?" Shuichi asked.

The man turned his head and faced Shuichi.

He was surprised...

*dres......dres........*

"Shuichi...?" he asked.

"..." Shuichi covered his mouth, tears started to fell from his violet eyes, even the raindrops hide them.

"....." Yuki walked steps forward, "Shuichi."

"Why...."

Yuki stopped.

"Yuki, why!?"

Yuki walked towards the crying boy after he was exactly in front of him.

"You meanie! Where have you been in these two years!? Why didn't you call me or write me a letter!? Why!? Didn't you know that I'll miss you so much goddamnit!!" Shuichi wailed.

"......You missed me?" Yuki asked as he cupped both of Shuichi's cheek with both hands.

"Of course!!!" Shuichi cried again.

Yuki pulled him into his embrace. Shuichi's cheeks turned a bright red, "Yuki?"

"Didn't you say 'I hate you' to me?" Yuki asked.

"Eh!?" Shuichi pulled Yuki, "I ... I didn't really mean it. I... I was just..."

Yuki putted his index finger on Shuichi's lips.

Yuki's rare but yet so adorable smile appeared, " I understand."

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered, he smiled too.

"Did Mika give my letter?" Yuki asked.

"Aa... um..... Ne, Yuki..." Shuichi blushed.

"Hmm?"

"Could you say the 'three words'? I want to hear them directly from you..." Shuichi said.

"... No." Yuki answered.

"But Yuki..." Shuichi begged.

*dres.........dres.......*

Still raining.

"Please..." Shuichi begged again.

Yuki sighed but then turned serious,

"I love you, Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled, then wrapped his hands around the blonde's neck.

"Yuki--"

"Call me Eiri." Yuki said.

Shuichi nodded, "I love you too, E-i-ri!"

Yuki smiled again and covered Shuichi's mouth with his.

*dres..............................dres............................* 

~ O W A R I ~

So......how was it? Do you like it? Or you don't? But, whether you like it or not, please review, 'kay? Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for wrong English. So... ja!

=^w^= Kaoru


End file.
